DP Drabbles
by PyqaFanGirl
Summary: The original of this story has also been changed into a one-shot drabbles. I'd like to keep things tidy in my stories, and now you get to anticipate new chapters in this lonely little story. Hope you guys like it and pm me if you have any suggestions or AU you want to share with. (Toodles) Original Characters (in upcoming chapters) belong to this lovely pyscho deity : Demon Macabre
1. Chapter 1

Scary 'Red' Eyes

Danny came home late that night after spending the night with his friends. He wasn't supposed to stay out until at least past 11 p.m , but the thought of going back home and face the guilt of not finishing his assignments is kind of a letdown. Vlad must be asleep right now. He only stays up occasionally and that's when he's mad at Danny for staying out till in the early morning or when he has some reports to finish and file for the meeting the next day. It hasn't been easy hooking up with the guy, he was his biggest enemy not five years ago and now they're sharing a house that he bought the moment Danny said yes on moving in with the older man. Speaking of older men, Vlad doesn't to age past 45. They concluded that his ghost side is sustaining his features and expanding his lifespan longer than any normal human being but Danny's not complaining. Especially since he got to keep his attractive physiques. His broad shoulders are awesome to sleep on and his well-toned arms are delicious to look at especially when he rolls them up and starts cooking. And yes, Vlad Masters a.k.a Vlad Plasmius, billionaire extraordinaire, the one that wanted to steal his mom, cooks. He can cook virtually anything! Anything that Danny has no knowledge on how to prepare or cook it since he thought that cooking or anything related to the world of culinary is not in his division. He makes a mean meatloaf and mouthwatering blueberry pancakes.

Danny thought dating the guy was going to be a nightmare since Vlad asked him out two years ago. Danny hasn't seen him in a while and the ghost hasn't made that much effort in kidnapping his mom it seems. He only made a plan, proceeds with the plan and just focuses on Danny in the fight. Not even a mutter of his mom's name is uttered from his lips. Except when he got him in arm's length and smiles, looking happy, not sadictic happy or cruel happy, just smiling like a total fruitloop and asks him out on a date. Danny, being shocked to speechlessness, can only nod. He doesn't know WHY he nods in the first place! But the date was kinda fun nonetheless. That green plushy dragon is his prized possession.

He waves his friends goodbye and unlocks the door to the house and walks in. But not before removing his shoes and socks. He walks up to their bedroom and was ready to open the door when he heard a silent moan. He, being too tired to care, opens the door and finds Vlad infront of his laptop with bloodshot eyes and the glow coming from the laptop was making his features more pronounce and with his silver hair in a tangled mess makes him look more of a crazy lunatic. Danny after watching a horror movie, proceeds throwing a sock at his tired, unsuspecting lover, yelling, "DEMON BE GONE!" The sock flies onto Vlad's face and proceeds to slide down his nose and onto the laptop. His red eyes conveys his annoyance and Danny puts his hand on his lips. A laugh threatening to escape. He snickers and walks to the bed when his lover is still glaring at him.

"Sorry." He giggles out.

"You should be. That was disgusting, Daniel." He sniffs. Red eyes dimming.

"Wasn't my fault that you have scary red eyes!" He defends himself.

Vlad snorts and with an air of the pompous that Danny recognizes, states, "I believed you said that my eyes are, as I quote, "Sexy as fucking hell", whenever I pound into you." He raises his brow as Danny flusters.

Vlad picks up the sock with his thumb and pointer, throws it back to Danny's face. "Go wash this. And try not to throw that while yelling 'Demon be gone' to the washing machine." He smirks as Danny lightly glares at him. "That was an instinct alright! We do that when we see ghosts!"

Vlad gives him a dumbfounded look and shakes his head in disbelief. "Just go wash the sock, little badger."

Danny, red in the face in embarrassment, pecks a kiss on Vlad's cheek and heads to the washing machine one floor down. Vlad chuckles at his cute badger's flushed face.

ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo

 **Happened to me when I went upstairs to my room and saw my cousin in the fucking dark with the freaking laptop making her look like the effen devil himself in a girl version! I apologize to those who are waiting for the new chapter in "To mate, or not To Mate" and "The One I Love", my laptop crashed and I lost all of my stories and now I'm trying to start a new...uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Merry-Late-Christmas and happy new years to ya'll!**


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Fused

Gem!AU where Dan talks about being a fusion to a curious Sam. This is a new territory I'm treading in, so please be gentle. I got this scene from Steven Universe, if some of you haven't seen the show yet, I recommend that you do, tears will spring if you do, some happy, some sad, the show has it all. So, enjoy this tid-bit…

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sam sits next to Dan under the starry sky, his posture rigid and tense. She looks at him staring into the dark waters of the sea and twiddles with her thumb as she tries to break the silence. He's still in turmoil after witnessing such turn of events in the Ghost Zone. After they escaped, Dan nearly tore the lab apart. After nearly being forced to split up the second time, he couldn't handle being separated; even coming undone had nearly gotten him losing his mind when he came through. Sam thought she wouldn't get him under control when he nearly killed that rogue ghost. Tearing it limb from limb, with his teeth.

"I really wish you hadn't seen that." He murmurs quietly, but she still catches it.

"Hey, I don't care. I-"She was cut off when Dan continues with a slight edge to his voice.

"The things that they did. It was disgusting. Those ghosts didn't deserve such a thing." His eyes harden and his flaming hair glows a bit brighter. "Hey, you didn't know." Her voice soft and her eyes sad. He calms a bit at that and they continue to stare at the empty sea. Their breaths fogs every time they exhale and she looks at him, her eyes curious and asks timidly.

"What's it like? Being a fusion? Do you forget who you are? Like, do they just disappear?" Her eyes never stray from his face, she sees that he's relaxing a bit and his eyes lids close halfway, his face has this faraway look as he sigh softly. He briefly glances at her and answers. "You forget that you were ever alone. When you fuse, you don't feel like two people, you feel like one being and your names might as well be your left arm and your right." He looks down at both his hands.

Sam looks at him in understanding and proceeds to ask again, this time her eyebrows furrow and worry is etched onto her normally indifferent face. The wind blowing strands of her dark hair. "When you split up…is it like you disappear?"

He looks at her fully and contemplates his answer; he bites his bottom lip and smiles a bit. "I embody Vlad's and Danny's love. I'll always exist in them, even if I split apart. But the strength of that love keeps me together, so I can stay Dan for a very long time." He smiles at her at the end of his sentence.

"That's why you're so badass." She giggles a bit and he chuckles softly.

"Yeah, you don't want to break up a pair." She smiles up at him and he nods. "Cause they belong together.


	3. Chapter 3

I know that guy….

An AU where Dan is married to (oc) Yasha (short name) he has to cope with his occupation in special ops. Yasha sees a familiar face on T.V and Dan gets excited. So enjoy this little tid bit and more will be on the waaaaaaaaaaay!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, I know that guy." He points to the T.V, Emma sleeping in his arms. Her wavy black hair tickling his nose.

"Who? Bucky Barnes?" Dan asks, voice in disbelief and eyes wide. He's sitting on the edge of the sofa, watching the news regarding Iron Man's latest battle with The Doom Bots. He's currently standing next to the recovered Bucky Barnes. His metal arm wrapped tightly around the billionaire's waist. His face a permanent scowl that keeps the cameramen away.

"That's his name?" He raises a brow. His hair is tied in a neat bun so his long fringe doesn't cover his normally stoic face. His stubble is growing out, he needs to shave a little, as his daughter mumbles out in her sleep. He bounces her in his arms and she lets out a quiet yawn. He goes to the couch and asks his son to move a little.

"How come you don't know Bucky Barnes, dad? He's like as old as you are!" He exclaims, arms flailing.

"I didn't know 35 years old is already considered a senior citizen." He grumbles out a bit, a pout present. His son giggles at his father's antics and proceeds to carefully climb on his lap. Trying not to disturb his sleeping little sister. He snuggles to his father's larger frame and Yasha wraps an arm around his abdomen.

"So, what you're saying is that you've never read any comics about Captain America." Dan asks him incredulously. His smirk is wide and cheeky. Yasha sighs in frustration, "No, I've never read any comics before in my life." He grumbles out, his son bringing his hand up to press his palm against his father's larger palm as he hums a tune. Dan pats Yasha's back in sympathy and went back to the news. A thought came to him then.

"So how did you meet him? Bucky?"

Yasha hums in thought, "It was when I was caught during a sweep." His voice a little grave and Dan snuggles up to his side. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." He whispers out. Remembering those three weeks of anxiety and fear of never seeing his husband again. Yasha waves off his concern and turns his head to give a kiss to Dan's forehead. His black glossy hair tickling his nose. "Nah, it's just another walk in the park for me." He mumbles out, he unwraps his arm around his son and places them around his smaller husband's shoulders.

"When I was caught, I was brought into a cell. I didn't think that there would be anybody else in that place. But when I found out that there was someone else, I noticed that he had some kind of muzzle on. He didn't speak, but we manage to grunt out a few words. He found me looking at you and the kids' picture and he asks me about you guys. I told him, "My husband's going to kill me when I'm back." …"

"And I did just that." Dan cuts in. Nose turned up and he scoffs.

"Sure ya did, котёнок." His Russian slip and Dan blushes. "So, back to the story?" He snuggles into his husband's side.

"So, after he knew that I was married to a man, he became a little more open. He has a guy back home too and he doesn't plan to have any kids, yet. When he told me this we came to trust each other. Then we make up a plan and escaped. Gotta say, that guy saved my behind more than I can take them out with a grenade." He chuckles a bit, censoring the more gruesome details.

"After that we parted ways and the last time I saw him, he was taking out half a dozen HYDRA soldiers and I stole a jeep and I was outta there. Didn't even looked back when that base exploded." He smiles smug and he has this shit eating grin on his face. Dan rolls his baby blue eyes and playfully punches his husband's shoulder.

"Well, I gotta thank him for saving my husband's ass. Think they'll accept gift baskets at the Stark Tower?" He laughs when Yasha rolls his eyes skyward. They turn to look at the T.V to see Tony Stark being kissed on live television by Bucky Barnes and Yasha sends a mental salute to the guy.

"Wow, I always thought that he'd end up with Captain Spanglepants. Welp, I guess I owe Danny 20 bucks. Thanks Tony." The sarcasm rolls off his tongue.

"Who's Captain Spanglepants?"


End file.
